This Is Way Too Confusing To Be Real
by Lives4music
Summary: Shikyo is a girl with a very confusing past. When the one she always thinks about comes back into her life will things finally return to how they use to be? HakuxOc & a little ItachixOc
1. Info

**Info.**

**Name**Shikyo Shizuka (Silent Death)

**Eyes**: Icy Blue

**Hair**: Black goes to your knees. Always in a high ponytail.

**Personality**: You are very mean to everyone. You have a hard time trusting people. The few people you do like you protect them with your life. You're very sarcastic and always looking for a good time. You love to joke around but not many people understand what the joke is about. You talk but normally it's to say a sarcastic or rude comment.

**Background**: you were born in the land of waves. You met Haku when you were 3. For five years you guys were friends then Zabuza came and took him away. When you were 8 your adopted mother took you home with her. Then you became a genin. At age nine you became a Chuunin. Your mother died when you were ten. She was Kakashi's sister so now you live with him. At the age of 10 you met your brother. He then sealed a person's soul inside of you named Tenshi. At the age of 12 you became so angry that you released Tenshi and her and your strength combined but you didn't know how to control yourself so you nearly killed the Hokage. At age 13 you went on a mission to see if you actually needed other peoples support and went to see if you could survive on your own.

You are strong enough to be a Jounin but you never really thought about becoming one. You go on mostly b ranked missions with the occasional A rank.

**Kekkei Genkai**: You control blue fire but when you summon it its cold you can make as hot as it should be but that takes to much chakra. You have the power of healing that you were born with. And you have the Setsuhengan. It's when your eye looks like a snowflake. It lets you see the chakra of people it shows you were they are going and where they've been.

You have a black hawk called The Shadows of Midnight. Shadow for short. She has been at your side since she was given to you from Haku on Your fifth b-day. She has a child named the Presence of Darkness. Darkness for short. She can sense when someone who is evil is around.

You use to have a team but you convinced the Hokage to let you be alone on mission out on account most likely they will tick you and bad things will happen as you put it.

When you're not on missions you have to either help Konohamaru with his training or sort missions but normally you find ways to get out of it saying you have to train or Kakashi just sent you on this errand that will take all day.


	2. Chapter 1

"Shikyo-chan wake up!" yelled Kakashi.

I rolled over and mumbled "go away"

"Come on Shikyo-chan wake up." Kakashi ordered.

"Too tired" I said while covering my head with my blanket.

He pulled all the blankets off my bed and said "Come on I'm going to meet my team. And I want you to meet them."

I covered my head with my pillow and said "I don't want to you're just going to fail them like everyone else."

"Most likely but I have the Uchiha on my team."

"Then I'm defiantly not coming" I said and threw my pillow at him but sadly he caught it.

"Fine," he said and disappeared.

I groaned and looked at your clock. 10:00.

_Man he's later than usual_ I thought.

I got out of bed because of that excruciating experience I could not go back to sleep. I dragged myself into the bathroom and did my normal routine. I went downs stares and looked at the clock. 10:30

_Well I'm late but I have the best excuse in the world for being late,_ I thought

**Yeah you slept in**, Tenshi said sarcastically.

_Yes that and I just got back from a B-ranked mission I'm allowed to sleep in,_ I said.

**Not really,** she said.

_So what I'm the daughter of Kakashi-Otou-san I should be expected to be late,_ I said and shut my mind off from her.

I walked ever so slowly to the Hokage's office.

_You make one mistake and it ruins your life_, I thought.

"Shikyo-san wait up" I heard someone call snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and saw Lee.

"Hey Lee-kun," I said.

"Hello Shikyo-san," he said with a small bow.

"No need to be so formal" I said walking to the Hokage's office with him.

"Oh but I must, Gai-sensei always says…" he said but I cut him off.

"If Gai-san told you to jump off a cliff would you?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it for a minute "if it would help my training then yes."

I sweat dropped and shook my head. I reached the Hokage's office and saw Neji and Tenten there.

"Hey Neji-kun" I said.

"Shikyo-san" he said.

"Tenten-chan," I said.

"Hi Shikyo-san" she said.

"Why must everyone call me san it makes me feel so…old" I said. "Well see ya" I said and went into the Hokage's office.

"Bye," they all said.

"Hokage-sama" I said with a small bow.

"Ah Shikyo-chan you're late," he said.

I sweat-dropped and said "yeah well Kakashi-Otou-san set all the clock back hours so I thought I was on time."

He gave you a skeptical look.

"Fine I got back exhausted at like 1 in the morning and I wanted more sleep, since I haven't slept in like a week," I confessed.

"Mmhmm that I'll bye," he said.

"So what am I doing today…can I train Konohamaru-kun please," I asked.

"You want to train Konohamaru-kun?" he asked.

"I'm a better teacher than that perv Ebisu-san, I actually teach him not taking him around looking up girl skirts," I said exaggerating a little.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head, "ok you can"


	3. Chapter 2

Konohamaru entered the room.

"Konohamaru-kun, Shikyo-chan will teach you today," the Hokage said.

"Awesome!" he said as he ran over to me. "What are you going to teach me today? A fire Jutsu?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said.

"Yes everyone is gonna be so jealous that you taught me a Jutsu," he said looking happy. "Oh yeah I want you to meet my friends," he said as he grabbed my hand and ran out of the office.

After about five minutes he stopped in front of two kids.

"Shikyo-sensei this Udon-kun and Moegi-chan," Konohamaru introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Yeah guys guess what Shikyo-sensei is gonna teach us all some Jutsus," Konohamaru said.

"Really that'd be awesome." Udon said.

"Yeah what are you gong to teach us?" asked Moegi**.**

I sweat dropped at all the kids.

_This is why I didn't want to be a Jounin I hate kids that get all excited when they're gonna learn a new Jutsu._ I thought.

"Um…well let's go into the forest and see what you all can do," I said.

FF

I have been training the kids for about 3 hours and they all went home cuz they were getting tired.

_Yep never ever am I going to become a sensei_, I thought.

I walked aimlessly around the village very bored. Then I spotted Kakashi with 3 kids.

_So he didn't fail them now that's a surprise,_ I thought.

Kakashi must have sensed me staring at him cuz he motioned for me to come over.

I sighed and walked over.

"Shikyo-chan," he said getting the attention of his team.

I gave him a look that said 'what-do-you-want?'

"Well meet my team," he said.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and…" I cut him off.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I said.

"Shikyo," he said.

I smirked and he smirked back.

"You two know each other?" asked Kakashi utterly clueless.

"Nope," I said.

"Not at all," Sasuke said.

I looked at Sakura who was glaring at me.

"You got a problem?" I asked.

She didn't say anything but continued glaring.

I laughed at this.

"Kakashi-san I suggest you teach this little wanna be some respect," I said.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said finally losing it.

"Man squeaky voice not to mention a huge forehead," I said.

"What," she said.

"And deaf to how in the world did you ever become a kunoichi? Sad." I said.

I looked at her and she did something I didn't expect; she tried to hit me. I caught her fist while giving it a hard squeeze.

"To slow," I said.

"Hey let go of Sakura-san!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, but she's the one who tried to hit me not the other way around. Plus she a baka to try and take me on," I said while releasing her fist.

I looked at Kakashi.

"I like your team they got guts. To bad they showed them to the wrong person," I said and left.

_Interesting very interesting. Never once has a genin tried to lay a hand on me much less try to punch me,_ I thought.

**That girl was weak. Did you see the look of pain in her eyes when all you did was give her a gentle squeeze? I expected you to break her hand.** Tenshi said.

_I was going to but that would be too nice,_ I said to Tenshi.

**Yeah so where are you going?** she asked.

_I think I'll go and see shadow and_ _darkness_ I said as you headed toward the forest.

I walked into the forest where Shadow and Darkness live. I saw Darkness sitting in a tree.

"Hey come down here," I called.

Darkness looked down and then flew to me where she was sitting on my shoulder.

"Hey Tera-chan what's up?" Darkness asked.

"Nothing really and yourself?" I asked.

"I've been fine," she answered.

"Hey where's your m-" I was cut off.

"Darkness! Darkness!" I heard Shadow screech.

_She sounds worried_, I thought looking toward the call.

Shadow came into view and landed on my other shoulder.

"Shikyo-chan thank god, I found someone in the forest," Shadow said frantically.

"Take me to them," I said as Shadow flew from my shoulder.

I followed Shadow with Darkness close behind a couple miles and then stopped in a clearing.

"There he is," Shadow said.

I jumped down from the tree and advanced closer to the guy.

_At least I think he's a he,_ I thought while looking at the body. I noticed the flat chest _Yep he's a guy_.

I shook him while saying "wake up hey wake up."

Shadow flew down and landed beside me.

"You know there's something familiar about him," she said.

"I know I just can't name it," I said while studding the peaceful face.

"Maybe you should take him to your house," suggested Darkness.

"Yeah I think I will. I'll just have to endure the crap Kakashi says," I said while slinging the boy over my shoulder.

I focused my chakra and teleport myself and the unconscious guy to my house.

I laid the body on the couch. I shook the body again while saying wake up but only get a moan.

_This isn't working and I bet he's all out of chakra I'll lend him some_, I thought.

I put my hand on his forehead and focused my chakra into his body. I heard him groan again and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

He blinked a couple times and said "where am I?"

"You're in Konoha, are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" he asked.

"It's- Shikyo," I said before I started running my mouth.

"Haku," he said.

_Haku I've heard that name before….but where?_ I asked myself.

Just as I finished that thought Kakashi entered the room.

"Oh hello sorry Shikyo-chan I didn't you know you had company or else I would have stayed out," Kakashi said lazily.

"Ha-ha very funny anyway Kakashi-san this is Haku-san, Haku-san Kakashi-san. I found him in the forest," I said.

"I see is he staying?" Kakashi asked.

"Would you like to spend the night Haku? Till you get more strength?" I asked.

"Alright but just for the night," he said and closed his eyes. By the way he was breathing I could tell he fell asleep.

I stood up and went into the kitchen with Kakashi close behind.

"Have you ever meant him before?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, I might have. I don't remember though," I said.

"Well you never know you lived there for eight years," he said.

"I know I'm racking my brain here," I said.

_I can't remember if I have meant him yet he seems so familiar_, I thought,

"Sleep on it and inform me in the morning, he has the land of water headband they don't have many ninjas so he is most likely powerful," Kakashi said.

"Got it," I sad and went up stairs.

I changed in some shorts and a tank top. I lay in my bed slowly falling asleep with questions circling my brain.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up and do my normal routine and headed downstairs. I saw Haku and Kakashi in the kitchen.

"Wow Kakashi-san you're up and Haku-san you should still be sleeping," I said grabbing an apple out of the refrigerator,

"Couldn't sleep," Haku said simply.

"Ok," I said and started eating the apple.

"So Shikyo-chan what's for breakfast?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm eating mine have whatever the hell you want," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Language," Kakashi said.

"Whatever," was my reply,

"Is this normal?" asked Haku.

"Yep happens everyday," I said while throwing the apple core in the trash.

"That was your breakfast?" asked Haku.

"Yep I'm gonna go and train eating light," I said.

"That doesn't make sense shouldn't you eat more for more energy?" he asked.

Kakashi piped in "You see Haku-san Shikyo-chan trains tell her body can't take any more therefore most people would puke if they train like she does so she doesn't eat much and therefore her body won't go back on her."

"Oh I see," Haku mumbles.

I rolled my eyes; _He talks like I'm something special when he knows damn well I'm not._

"Why don't you train with Shikyo-chan?" asked Kakashi.

I rolled my eyes and not even waiting for an answer I looked at Haku's form.

_No way he's in that good of shape to keep up with me. Some of the Jonin can't even keep up with me. Well he doesn't look that strong but his body is built for speed._ I thought.

"You can come if that is your wish," I said and headed toward the door but stopped with my hand on the knob. "Kakashi-san you have a team to train. Get to it."

He sweat-dropped but teleported out of the room.

"Baka," I mumbled and left the house not looking to see if Haku was following me.

Once I reached the forest I turned around to see Haku.

_I swear I know this kid,_ I thought while studying him.

"What?" asked Haku looking at me curiously.

"I've met you before; I'm sure of it. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is obvious but I think I've met you before also." Haku said.

_Hm so we have met but where Shadow says she knows him and she use to go on missions with me but…grr this is getting annoying!_ I thought screaming in my head.

Shadow landed on my shoulder while Darkness landed on my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously looking at the smaller bird.

"Being Akamaru!" she chirped.

I shook my head at her. I looked at Haku but he didn't seem that surprised by a talking bird.

I then looked at Shadow she was studying Haku.

"Haku-san this is Shadow," I pointed to the one on my shoulder, "and this is Shadow." I pointed to my head holding the bird,

He nodded while studying the birds.

Haku's P.O.V.

Shikyo introduced her hawks but the bigger one, Shadow, she called her, was looking strait at me the whole time; kinda creepy. Maybe she saw me as a threat?

(I wonder Shadow seems familiar as does the girl what does all this mean?) I asked myself.

Back To You

(They look at each other like they know each other) I thought. (Who knows maybe they do)

"Any way-," I was cut off by Shadow.

"Shikyo-chan let me stand on his shoulder that boy is too familiar I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Ok, um Haku-san is it all right if Shadow stands on your shoulder?" I asked.

Haku nodded and Shadow glided to his shoulder and landed on it. A few minutes later shadow flew back to my shoulder.

"I knew it. He's the boy that you we're friends with in the Mist Village." Shadow said.

I stared at her in shock. I looked at Haku then at Shadow a couple times before saying "You're him the one I knew as a child."

"So you're the girl I remember?" he asked.

"This….. is creepy," I said and stared at him


	5. Chapter 4

"So you're the kid I hanged with as a child?" I asked.

"Yes," he said bluntly.

_I oughta hit him or something_ I thought angrily.

"But why did you leave?" I asked.

"I left to protect something precious to me," Haku said.

"Precious? You still believe that crap?" I asked losing my temper. "You still believe if you live only to protect that someone precious to you you'll become strong? Huh you're still too soft."

He looked shocked at my out burst. I slowly clamed down and made all the anger leave and my features returned to their emotionless selves.

"Shikyo-chan I left to protect you," he said.

"I don't need protecting I am not that weak little girl any more that always relied on you. I grew up, no one is _precious_ to me yet I'm strong." I said.

He stared at me.

I took a deep breath and said "if leaving was so important show me how far you have become."

"Shikyo-"

"Prove it Haku prove to me you left for a good reason and it wasn't in vain."

I walked away a bit and get into a fighting stance as does Haku.

_He'll make the first move_ I thought.

He then disappeared and I closed my eyes waiting for him to give away his location.

_Found you_ I thought.

I turned around and stopped Haku's kick. Opening my eyes I saw the shock in his eyes. I smirked while he disappeared again.

_I'm always right it seems he's fast but not enough_ I thought with a small smirk.

He appeared to my side throwing a punch at my temple. I easily avoid it by leaning forward.

_This is way too easy. He has a headband from the village yet they do not need ninjas. He has to be powerful….he's going easy on me_. I thought.

"Haku stop treating me like I'm a genin. I want your absolute best no holding back. Prove to me you've become strong," I said looking him dead in the eye.

Haku smirks and I saw a plan forming in his eyes. He disappeared before I could register it.

_His true speed is coming to light_, I thought with a smirk and closing my eyes and blocking out every noise that nagged in my head.

I heard something slicing through the air I ducked and a needle struck the tree behind me. Another came I jumped to dodge this one leaving me open for another attack. He threw one and I counter it by throwing a kunai at it.

I landed on all fours as needles came whirling at me from every direction, with amazing speed and force.

_Where are they coming from?_ I asked myself as I dodge all the needles.

**'All around you the boy is fast very fast**.' Tenshi said.

I let a needle pierce my neck and I transformed into a log using the substitution Jutsu. I hid in a tree with the log still in sight Haku landed next to it but something's not right.

"It's a clone" I mumbled.

"So you noticed this is going to be an interesting battle." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see Haku with a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked with more force than intention.

"You really have changed. You use to be kind and anyone could see that in your eyes but now…" he trailed off.

"All you can see is hatred; I know." I relied.

"What happened?" he asked.

I couldn't look at him anymore and jumped down from the tree and walked to a pond and sat down staring at my reflection. Haku followed me and I could feel his eyes looking at me.

"So are you going to tell me?" Haku asked

"It's complicated and I wouldn't know where to start." I replied.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Why not?"

"Many secrets are meant to be held; not many people know about what has gone on."

"I see but…"

"AHHHHH!" I heard a scream.


	6. Chapter 5

"You stay here I'll be back," I said as I jumped into a tree heading toward the scream.

I saw Kakashi and landed beside him only to see a passed out Sakura lying down passed out.

I stared at her with a sweat drop. "What did you… hang on do I even want to know?"

"Hmm oh I only used a Genjutsu," Kakashi said.

He then disappeared and I checked Sakura's pulse just to make sure she was ok.

"She's fine; Kakashi-san normally goes over bored." I mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and jumped into a tree heading back to where I started. I looked down only to see Sasuke with only his head showing. I landed near him and looked curiously at him.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or help me?" he asked angry.

I smirked and threw a kunai at him killing a deadly snake about to bite him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have missed." I said and pointed to the snake. He turned his head a little and I saw his eyes widen. I leaped into the tree before he looked back.

**So you're not even going to hear a thank you from him? **Tenshi asked.

_What would be the point in that? _I asked back.

**Seeing an Uchiha swallow their oh-so-famous pride, **she said with evil intentions.

I rolled my eyes at that. _I'm sure he'll thank me the next time he sees me okay? _

**Not nearly as good as what I was thinking but it'll do **she said sounding disappointed.

I shook my head with a tiny laugh as I headed back to where Haku was. When I landed where I left him, by the pond, he was no where to be found. I looked down and saw his clothes.

**Ooooh looks like we're going skinny dippin. **Tenshi giggled sounding like the party girl she once was.

I was about to tell her to shut up when Haku surfaced from the pond. He didn't even gasp for air. He seemed totally at ease in the water and smiled when he saw me.

"You're back. I got bored and decided to take a swim," Haku said.

"Isn't that nice. Come on I wanna finish our fight," I said.

"As you wish," he said and got out of the pond.

As he got out of the pond I couldn't help but noticed that Haku had a nice body. Toned in all the right places, but he wasn't overly muscular. He put on his clothes as I waited for him. Once he finally had all his clothes on he said ready.

"About time," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He small laugh and opened his mouth to say something when he stomach decided to talk for him; which made both of us sweat-drop.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"A little," he replied.

"Let's go eat then," I said walking towards town.

"Okay," he said.

"Lets make it quick I wanna see how Kakashi's team does." I said hurrying towards town.

Haku and I were up in a tree far enough away from team 7 to not be sensed but close enough to see and hear things clearly.

"So who are these guys?" Haku asked while everything seemed quiet and no one was making a move.

"Kakashi's team," I paused not sure whether to tell an outsider our country's powers. "Simple genin who'll be trained if they pass Kakashi's test."

"I see and Kakashi he's your father?" he asked, obviously seeing that I wasn't going to inform him on much.

"Umm kinda. The woman who took me in was his sister. She died awhile ago…. He took me in." I said quietly.

"Was she nice?" he asked.

"Ha she was ruthless. She taught me so much in just only three years; but probably the best mother anyone could ask for. I owe her a lot and since she's not here I owe her brother."

Haku didn't say anything for a while. He seemed deep in thought and I didn't feel like pulling him out of it.

"I think tomorrow will be my last day," Haku said.

"I expected as much." I whispered.

After some time Kakashi informed the genin that they were now team 7, blah blah blah teamwork, blah blah blah creepy voice and thunder then left with Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was tied to a stump.

"We should go," I said standing up.

"What about him?" Haku asked pointing at Naruto.

I sighed and pulled out a kunai and threw it at him untying the rope. The dude had the nerve to steal my kunai too!

"Okay lets go," I said with a glare a the little Kyuubi holder.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Man how long has it been since i've updated anything?!?! Way too long man.

Well here's the next chapter. Updates will be much faster even though schools starting D:

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling restless. I looked at my clock seeing that it was 4o'clock in the morning. I groaned getting out of bed knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I took a shower as quietly as I could trying not to wake anyone up.

**Haku's last day. How sad. **Tenshi said almost sarcastically.

I mentally rolled my eyes at her. _Any longer and I'd have to take him to Hokage-sama. I'm sure he knew that._

**I guess you're right… it's just weren't you two best friends? **She asked.

_Along time ago when I was very young and I didn't realize neither you nor Satsugi existed. _I said.

_**A simpler time. Full of innocence of children that we all loose way too soon. **_

I almost laughed when she said that but sighed instead. _True._

Haku came into the living room looking well rested.

"You're up early," I commented.

"I normally wake up around this time," Haku said.

"So since today is your last day what would you like to do?" I asked,

"Hmm I don't care you choose."

"Okay. I want to show you something. Get ready we'll leve in five minutes.

We were out very deep in the forest. We came upon a very large pond.

"We're going swimming?" Haku asked.

"Yes and no. you'll see." I said with a wink.

I took my clothes off till I was only in a simple black bikini. I looked back at Haku and saw him staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You have so many scars," He whispered.

I looked down at myself and realized it was true. "The life of an assassin," I mumbled and dived into the water

The water was freakin cold!!! I mean I thought it was made of ice it was so cold. All the air seemed to be frozen from my lungs. Adrenaline kicked in over time. I surfaced for air feeling the goose-bumps cover my body.

Haku dived in barley making a ripple in the water. After a second he surfaced.

"Damn this water is cold," he said.

"No shit. Come on follow me," I said taking a deep breath and dived down into the water.

There was enough light to see fairly well to the tunnel. The tunnel was a tight squeeze but Haku and I made it through without getting stuck. At the end of the tunnel it was pitch black. I couldn't tell up from down. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face or Haku now that I thought about it. I saw in the direction I was sure was up and surfaced. A second later Haku surfaced.

"We need light," he informed me.

I wanted to roll my eyes to him pointing out the obvious but since he couldn't see me there was no point. I lifted my hand and a flame of blue lit the room. "This way," I said as I swam with a little difficulty without the use of my hand.

There was a little patch of land that was right at the edge of the cave. I made it to the piece of land and landed on my back with my hand still making the flame. Do you realize how hard it is to swim with one hand in the air and concentrating on keeping a flame going so that it doesn't get too big or burn out? Let me tell you it is difficult. I let the flame die for a minute while I got comfortable.

"That was difficult," I mumbled voicing my thoughts.

"I bet you had a serious look of concentration while swimming," Haku told me.

"I'd think so," I said sarcastically.

"How big is this place?" Haku asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said and made a giant flame using both of my hands. Light conquered the darkness and I could see the entire cave. It was the size of about two classrooms put together.

"Not that big," I said as I let the fire die.

"That fire of yours its freezing. I always thought I remembered that wrong but it is really cold," Haku mumbled.

"Yeah I don't get it either." I said.

"Whoa your stomach," he said.

"What?" I looked down and saw the blue ring of fire around my navel. "Oh that happens when I make my fire," I said nonchalantly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

**Amazing I don't know either **Tenshi mumbled angrily.

"Another one," Haku said shocked.

"Where?" I asked.

"On your shoulder blade," Haku said pointing.

I looked and said "oh yeah forgot about that one."

"What is it?"

"**My seal,**" Tenshi said through me.

Haku looked look at me or err… us curiously. I didn't blame him. When Tenshi takes control my body shows her traits. My eyes turned green. My haired turned blonde and overall my features morphed to fit hers.

"What?" he asked, obviously he didn't know how word his question.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"**He needs to know!" **she hissed right back.

"Don't act all high and mighty. This is my body," I reminded her.

We were saying our argument out loud. I realized this probably confused Haku even more but at the moment I wasn't concerned, I also noticed that my features changed back and forth to who ever was talking.

"What's going on Shikyo-chan?" he asked me.

"Err well….. Tenshi will explain it for me." I said as I let Tenshi take control.

"She leaves all the hard things to me," Tenshi said while rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry Haku-kun let me try to explain this."

"Who are you?" Haku asked his eyes wide.

His face was like a book I found it so easy to read. What kind of a shinobi is he? Was he just letting his guard down? I couldn't tell that much I still don't know that much about him yet.

"My name is Tenshi and I was put into Shikyo-chan five long years ago," I could hear the sorrow in her voice as she said this. "When I was around ten I ran away from home and met Shikyo's brother. He was kind to me. We became friends and traveled together. He told me he had a sister but no other family she would've been five when we met. I always wondered why he never took care of her. We became strong together. We were close. But then when we were fourteen he betrayed me. He tried killing me; saying he must sever all ties he had with anyone. We fought for months, in every country.

"One fight was truly bad. I was nearly out of chakra. We were getting close to Konoha. I remembered how high he always talked of his sister. He never introduced himself to her just watched her from afar I wanted to know if she could help me stop him so I looked for her. I never expected her to be as strong as she was for a ten year old. Already a chunin and on the verge of becoming an ANBU. She was as if not more talented than Uchiha Itachi.

"I was running from him that day I was weak I hadn't slept for days I hadn't eaten much. I still made a fight though…he was getting tired and I was so low on chakra that I could only use Taijutsu. I didn't know he would do that to his sister whom he always spoke so highly of. I was thrown against a tree and blacked out. I woke up in a room tied to a chair. There she was right in front of me. Shikyo's small body bruised all over and cuts so many deep gashes everywhere.

"I saw her brother he was making a potion to restore all his chakra. I asked him '_what are you doing_?' and all he said '_you'll see_'. I looked at Shikyo she was waking up. She didn't look scared just annoyed. Now that I think about it she's always been like that. She asked us who we were and why she was there I explained most of it. She didn't really seem to care. She just wanted to leave. Finally her brother was done restoring all his chakra. I still remember the words perfectly as she talked to the brother whom she never met…

"If you really are my brother than you are an embarrassment to me and our clan," Shikyo said in a monotone.

"Our clan died out when you were born it's your fault," her brother said.

"How was it my fault I was only an infant."

"It doesn't matter you will learn in time."

"Oh come on big bro you can tell me I promise I wont hurt you."

"The day you hurt me is the day I die."

"Then that day shall come very soon if you don't release me brother."

"I can't right now. You are the vessel."

"Vessel to whom?"

"That was when I couldn't listen anymore and said '_you can't be serious you using that Jutsu on your own sister what kind of animal are you?_"… He didn't answer. He just laughed then said "_the animal you fell in love with._"

"I didn't get a chance to respond for he started the Jutsu. I noticed Shikyo watching very intently at him at the time I didn't know what Shikyo was doing but now I understand. She copied the Jutsu just by looking at it. Nobody I know can do that…she memorized the entire series of hand signs. At such a young age it's amazing. And without a Kekkei Genkai to aid her.

"That's when it happened. He took my soul out of my body and placed it into Shikyo's. That nearly killed her having two souls trapped in one person is enough but there's something there in the back of her mind. We're both trying to find out what it is but it's like three souls in one body. It goes against the laws of nature as Shikyo likes to put it. Bodies are not meant to have more than one soul inside of them. The pain that Shikyo went through was more than anyone can imagine. Lucky she was so strong…any normal person would have died. Now I see why her brother spoke so highly of her." Tenshi finished becoming quiet.

"What is Shikyo's brother's name?" Haku asked after a long pause.

"His name is Satsugi," Tenshi mumbled.

"You mean Satsugi the rouge ninja that is rumored to have killed more than 1000 people," Haku says eyes wide with shock.

Again I noticed how easily he shows his emotions. It seems so natural to him. He's not a regular shinobi.

"Yes that would be the one," Tenshi said very seriously which is way out of character for her. "Well my time is up. Nice talking to you Haku-kun."

Tenshi let me come back in control. I felt my face morph back into its original form.

"Well now you know my past." I sighed. The change is exhausting. Especially with the argument we had fighting for control. "I think we should leave its probably getting late."

Hake nodded in agreement.


End file.
